Harry Potter a Vězeň z Azkabanu
Děj 2049 Harry Potter pečuje o svého těžce nemocného přítele Rona Weasleyho. Ron vůbec nevnímá čas a pořád se ptá kde je jeho mrtvá žena Hermiona. Harryho napadne jestli by nepomohla návštěva jeho dětí Rose a Huga a vnoučat. Ron však pořád volá po Hermioně až to Harry nevydrží a vykřikne, že je mrtvá. Ron začne brečet a řvát až je Harry nucen ho uspat. Poté mluví s Hugem a Hugo se ho ptá jestli zvládá o něj pečovat. Harry říká, že po smrti jeho ženy Ginny a odchodu dětí z doma už nikoho jiného nemá. Harry poté mluví s Ronem. Ron se ptá co má. Harry říká, že má něco co lékaři nezjistili. Ale ujišťuje ho, že mu bude líp. O týden později Ron umírá. Harry zůstává v domě sám a začíná mít psychické problémy. Rozhodne se opustit dům a vydá se do Příčné ulice. Tam si U děravého kotle pronajme pokoj a začne pít spoustu alkoholu. Navštíví ho zástupce ministra kouzel Kornelius Popletal a vzdává mu upřímnou soustrast. Harry říká, že dává výpověď a jeho úřad převezme jeho syn James Sirius Potter. Popletal říká, že nově zvolený ministr kouzel Scorpius Malfoy se vydává do Egypta najít vykopávky a Popletal na tu dobu přebírá ministerstvo. Následně Popletal říká, že je Harry legendou a nyní si může užívat život. Harry říká, že mu nikdy nešlo o tom být legendou ale chtěl jenom prožít normální život s rodinou a ne aby za jeho zády stály mrtví. Té noci má Harry noční můru, kde vidí několik lidí o kterých si myslí, že zemřeli kvůli němu (James Potter, Lily Potterová, Albus Brumbál, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Fred Weasley, Bill Weasley, Cedric Diggory, Ginny, Hermiona a Ron) a nakonec se objeví Peter Pettigrew který říká: Ahoj Harry a poté se promnění v obrovskou krysu a napadne Harryho. V tu se Harry probudí a jde do hospody. Objeví se tam i Draco Malfoy. Draco se ho ptá jak se cítí, Harry odpoví, že to je hloupá otázka. Draco mu říká, že ví jak se cítí. Harrymu odpoví, že určitě neví a že by si přál aby svůj status legendy mohl odmazat. Draco mu říká, že krysa (Pettigrew) může být stále na svobodě. Harry mu říká, že kdyby Pettigrew byl hrozba dávno by se ozval. Pettigrew je pro něj jenom ustrašená krysa která se schovává. Draco mu říká, že Pettigrew má na smrti Harryho rodičů stejnou míru jako Voldemort. Harry Draca napadne. Odežene je až Arthur Weasley který Harryho odtáhne. 2050 Harry se jednoho dne vydá do Prasinek. Navštíví hospodu U tří košťat kde pozná provozovatelku hospody Madam Rosmertu. V noci s Harrym vede rozhovor a políbí se. Harry však má při polibku vize Ginny a následně i Hermiony a šokovaně jí přestane líbat. Rosmerta říká, že ten pohled zná: Pohled člověka který toho mnohé ztratil. Nakonec spolu stráví noc avšak Harryho stále pronásledují bludy. Říká Rosmertě, že je milá žena ale, že nemůže mít nový vztah. Rosmerta mu říká, že to chápe a naposledy Harryho políbí než zmiz. Harry v Bradavicích navštíví svého syna Albuse Severuse Pottera který vyučuje Obranu proti černé magii. Harry se mu svěří o Rosmertě. Albus mu říká, že by mu možná nový vztah prospěl. Harry však o tom odmítá slyšet. Albus mu říká, že by potřeboval jasnovidku a dohodí mu učitelku věštění Sybillu Trelawneyovou. Ta pronese věštbu: pán zla je pryč, hrůza kterou napáchal však nejde vzít zpět. Syn bývalého nepřítele najde předmět který naskytne šanci změnit minulost a tím pádem přítomnost i budoucnost. Avšak potřeba je i nepřítel který měl být kdysi spojencem než zradil a ten který měl být vězněm z Azkabanu avšak nikdy se spravedlnosti nedočkal. Jedině on je klíč k změně minulosti. Harry ten večer mluví s Hagridem který se stará o hippogryfa Klofana. Harry říká, že syn bývalého nepřítele je podle něj Scorpius a nepřítel a bývalý spojenec Pettigrew. Hagrid říká, že by si Harry měl dávat pozor. Následujícího dne se v Denním věštci objeví zpráva, že Scorpius objevil v Egyptě Obračeč času, stroj který dokáže podle legend umožnit člověku cestovat v čase. Harry se rozhodne Scorpiuse navštívit a říct mu o způsobu změnit minulost. Scorpius je nejdřív skeptický ale poté co se mu Harry rozpláče mu Scorpius dovolí Obračeč času použít. Harry svolá radu se Scorpiusem, Dracem, Nevillem, Deanem, Seamusem, Albusem a Jamesem. Říká že musí najít Červíčka aby se pokusil zabránit Voldemortovi ve všech těch úmrtích. Dean mu řekne, že Ron se nenakazil kvůli Voldemortovi. Harry na to odpoví že spoustu jiných ano a, že mu musí zabránit. Neville se ptá jak a na to Harry odpoví, žep potřebují Červíčka. Seamuse napadne Chroptící chýše, strašidelný dům na pláních Prasinek. Harry, Draco, Scorpius, Neville, Dean a James se tam vydají. A skutečně tam objeví Pettigrewa na prahu šílenství. Pettigrew je starý a sešlý a pořád ječí. Harry ho napadne a namíří na něj hůlku a řekne: Tak co Červíčku? Vzpomínáš si na mně? Vzpomínáš si na mého otce? Přítele kterého jsi zradil?. Pettigrew se následně rozpláče. S Harrym chvíli diskutují venku před Chýší a Pettigrew říká, že ho mrzí,že zradil přátelé. Harry mu následně řekne, že ho potřebuje a jedině s ním dokáže zastavit Voldemorta před začátkem všeho. Nechá Pettigrewa na svém pokoji kde ho hlídají Dean se Seamusem a Harry se vydává promluvit si s učitelkou Trelawneyovou. Trelawneyová mu říká, že kdysi milovala muže: Severuse Snapea. Avšak ona byla pouhé děvče s brýlemi a rovnátky a Snape měl oči pouze pro Lily, Harryho matku. Harry se jí ptá jestli to Snapeovi někdy řekla. Ona odpoví, že se vždy bála. Harry říká, že pokud zabrání Voldemortovi, Snape bude pravděpodobně žít a tak se jí Harry ptá k čemu potřebuje Pettigrewa. Trelawneoyvá říká, že on bude hlavním nástrojem ale nedokáže určit jak. Pettigrew diskutuje s Harryho týmem co se udá. Harry se ptá jestli jsou naživu i jiní smrtijedi. Pettigrew říká, že pouze Walden Macnair a Lucius Malfoy. Na to Draco odpoví,že je Lucius mrtvý. Pettigrew se následně zeptá proč se Harry ptá. Harry říká, že Macnair může taky pomoct a může tak taky dosáhnout vykoupení. Macnaira najdou v Příčné ulici. Macnair se nejdřív utká s Deanem a Seamusem ale je poražen Jamesem. Macnair nazývá Harryho sviní a šejdířem než mu Harry řekne, jestli lituje že se kdy přidal k Voldemortovi. Macnair říká, že mu nevadí ty zločiny ale to, že kvůli tomu prožil kousek ze života ve vězení. Harry mu nabízí, že společně můžou tomu všemu zabránit. Macnair souhlasí. Skupina prožije večer v hospodě U tří košťat. Pettigrew a Macnair spolu sedí a Harry jim nyní věří. Seamus a Dean spolu tančí, James se vydává domu za svou ženou která čeká dítě, Scorpius za rodinou a Harry s Dracem diskutují při čemž Draco sleduje Rosmertu a říká Harrymu, že slyšel o tom, že spolu něco měli a že by měl Harry začít nový život. Harry říká, že měl Draco začít dávno už kvůli Scorpiusovi ale teď už je pozdě protože po zítřku bude všechno jinak. Draco říká, že se taky klidně může stát, že se vše zhorší. Harry říká, že po tom všem je jedno jak to dopadne. Následně si Harrym s Dracem vyjdou napít ven. Hagrid daruje Harrymu Klofana který lidmi není vidět protože nevěří Pettigrewovi. Vydávají se pouze Harry, Draco, Scorpius, Dean, Seamus,James, Pettigrew a Macnair. Neville a Albus zůstávají ve škole. Scorpius se loučí s Rose a Rosmerta líbá Draca než Scorpius použije obračeč času 1926 Harry, Draco, Scorpius, Dean, Seamus,James, Pettigrew a Macnair se objeví v Bradavicích roku 1926. Z dáli je sleduje mladý Albus Brumbál. Vydají se do Londýna. Harry se následně dozví o nemocnici kde se Voldemort narodil. Vydají se tam aby zabránili tomu, že se z Voldemorta stane zlý čaroděj. Pettigrew ale vytáhne hůlku a zničí nemocnici čímž zabije nejenom Voldemorta ale i všechny lidi v nemocnici.Macnair v tu chvíli zabije Deana a Seamuse který se promnění v prach avšak Harry, Draco, Scorpius a James stačí uniknout na Klofanovi. Pettigrew s Macnairem utíkají obračečem času. Scorpiuse napadne, že jediný způsob jak se dostat z roku 1926 je ten, že najdou stroj času v Egyptě. James však namítá, že to bude znamenat, že nenajdou stroj času v roce 2050. Scorpius však říká, že to neovlivní dokud nepřeruší smyčku. Najdou strojek v Egyptě a Harrymu dojde, že Pettigrew bude chtít převzít Voldemortovo místo. 1979 Peter Pettigrew najde své mladé já, kontaktuje ho a přitom zabije jeho kamaráda z děství, Pikea. Harry, Draco, Scorpius a James se tam taky dostanou. Harry si všimne mladé Trelawneyové a říká jí aby vyznala Snapeovi lásku. Harry se porve s Pettigrewem. Pettigrew Harryho pořeže a při tom rozbije obračeč času při čemž se vše zastaví a objeví se černá díra. Macnair následně skončí v černé díře po tom co Macnair zabije Draca a pořeže Scorpiuse. Pettigrew a Harry se nedaleko drží. Harry říká, že lituje, že jeho otec zemřel dřív než zjistil jaký Pettigrew byl. Pettigrew říká, že byli přátelé. Harry říká, že kdyby byli přátelé nikdy by je Voldemortovi neudal. Pettigrew začne slzet a pouští se načež spadne do černé díry. Černá díra zmizí a vše zase začne fungovat. Nikdo z minulosti si jich však následně nevšímá a Draco vyznává lásku Scorpiusovi a Harry Jamesovi než se oba rozplynou v prach. Mladý Pettigrew následně zmizí. James se ptá Scorpiuse co se stalo. Scorpius říká, že byl Pettigrew vymazán z historie. Scorpius umírá a James bere obračeč času a mizí zatím co se Scorpius pomalu rozplyne 2050 James se vrací do současnosti i s Klofanem a Scorpiusem ale Klofan zmizí. James jde k Hagridově hájovně a vidí Hagrida v moderním oblečení a z jeho hájovny je krásný dům. James se ptá Hagrida jak to že má hůlku měl být vyloučen v roce 1944. Hagrid se však diví a říká, že vystudoval školu a nyní pracuje jako učitel Péče o kouzelné tvory a v tu chvíli přiletí Klofan. James se ptá kdo je ministr kouzel. Hagrid říká, že Hermiona. James se diví. Vydá se do Bradavic kde potká Albuse a objímá ho. Říká, jestli je pořád učitel obrany proti černé magii? Albus odpoví: Ano pamatuješ? Vzal jsem to místo když Remus Lupin odešel před 5 lety na odpočinek. James se zarazí: Remus Lupin žije? James poté vidí Draca ve společnosti s Rosmertou.Albus následně říká: Máš stisk jako teta Lucy. James se diví: Teta kdo? James se vrací domu kde ho přijde navštívit nejenom jeho otec Harry ale i jeho matka Ginny. James se s rodiči objímá. Jeho žena Alice poté vejde dovnitř s jeho synem Tobym a James svého syna objímá. 1991 Harry spí. Je však probuzen hlasy: Brácha vstávej, brácha vstávej. Harry otevře oči a vidí malou 6 letou holčičku. Harry se ptá: Kdo jsi? holčička řekne: Lucy, Tvoje malá oblíbená sestřička. Harry jí šokovaně obejme a v tu se ve dveřích objeví jeho rodiče: James a Lily Potterovi. Harry je přijede obejmout. James říká: Ty se ale těšíš do Bradavic. Harry říká: Já tam musím? Při cestě na vlakové nádraží se ptá kdo je ministr kouzel na čež Lily odpoví: Přece Argus Filch. Harry řekne: Argus Filch?James: Hrozně milý chlápek. Harry šokovaně odpoví: Milý chlápek?. Na nástupišti se setká se Siriusem se kterým se moc hluboce obejme. Harry jede lokomitovou kde je v kupé s Ronem, Seamusem a Nevillem a Bemem kterého si Harry z minulého života nepamatuje.Dorazí tam i Dean který se představí a začne se Seamussem bavit o dívkách načež se Harry začne smát a říká: Tohle bude sranda. Náhle do kupé vejde Hermiona Grangerová na kterou Ron zamilovaně kouká. Do kupé si sedne i Draco Malfoy který se s Harrym baví jako se starým známým. V Bradavicích Argus Filch dorazí aby přivítal nové studenty a Harry si všimne Remuse Lupina, také toho že se k sobě Sybilla Trelawneyová a Severus Snape mají a navíc spolu čekají potomka. Harry je vybrán do Nebelvíru a večer se rozhodne vydat do kanceláře ředitele. Brumbál se s ním baví a při tom Harryho šokuje když mu řekne, že ví o předchozích událostech. Zodpoví mu všechny otázky, řekne že byl odvážný a řekne mu aby mu v soukromí říkal Albusi. Brumbál s Harrym se objímají a Harry následně druhý den spolu s Ronem, Dracem, Seamusem, Deanem, Benem a Nevillem lítá na koštěti. Má konečně to po čem celou dobu toužil: Normální život Obsazení Harry Potter- Daniel Radcriffe Ron Weasley- Rupert Grint Hermiona Grangerová- Emma Watson Sybila Trelawneyová- Emma Thompson Draco Malfoy- Tom Felton Lily Potterová- Geraldine Somerville Neville Longbottom-Matthew Lewis George Weasley- James Phelps Fred Weasley/Fred Weasley II- Oliver Phelps Arthur Weasley- Mark Williams Rubeus Hagrid- Robbie Coltrane Molly Weasleyová- Julie Walters Remus Lupin-David Thewlis Minerva McGonaggellová- Maggie Smith Severus Snape- Alan Rickman Sirius Black- Gary Oldman Albus Brumbál- Michael Gambon Pomona Prýtová-Miriam Margolyes Buclatá dáma-Elizabeth Spriggs Rosmerta-Julie Christie Peter Pettigrew- Timothy Spall Filius Kratiknot- Warwick Davis Kornelius Popletal- Robert Hardy Ginny Weasleyová- Bonnie Wright Stan Silnička- Lee Ingleby Pike-Bronson Webb Argus Filch- David Bradley James Potter- Adrian Rawlins Vincent Crabbe-Jamie Waylett Percy Weasley- Chris Rankin Seamus Finnigan- Devon Murray Gregory Goyle- Josh Herdman Dean Thomas- Alfred Honch Sir Cadogan-Paul Whitehouse Počet smrtí ve filmu # Ron Weasley- dračí spalničky # Dean Thomas- zabit Waldenem Macnairem # Seamus Finnigan- zabit Waldenem Macnairem # Walden Macnair- pád do červí díry a vymazán z existence # Peter Pettigrew- pád do červí díry a vymazán z existence # Draco Malfoy- vykrvácení po útoku Waldena Macnaira # Harry Potter- vykrvácení po útoku Petera Pettigrewa Category:Filmy